General Grievous
General Grievous is the cyborg supreme commander of the CIS Droid Army and a major antagonist in the Star Wars franchise. He made his debut as the secondary antagonist of Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith, and also appeared as the main antagonist of the 2003 Star Wars: Clone Wars miniseries, as well as one of the main antagonists in the 2008 Star Wars: The Clone Wars TV series. Grievous has an extremely ruthless and undemonstrative personality. He often loses his temper and becomes argumentative and impatient with battle droids that serve him when they do not fulfill his desires to the point into destroying one of them. It is not uncommon for him to destroy one of his droids in his anger. Although General Grievous is strong, he underestimates the power of the Republic and the Jedi which leads to his loss in some of the battles. He was voiced by throughout most of his appearances in Star Wars related media while also being voiced by John DiMaggio in the first half of Clone Wars and Richard McGongale in the second half of the same series. Personality Grievous is a cold, ruthless and treacherous individual who shows no mercy to any enemy, even when he was a Kaleesh. His shuttle crash left him with a sense of bitterness for being cheated of a warrior's death and though he chose to become a cyborg, believing that flesh was weak, Grievous is secretly ashamed of his new form. He also began comparing himself to the Jedi and became determined to be able to match them, leading to him doing anything in his power to improve himself. Grievous has no problem with sacrificing others for himself and often exploits the Jedi's compassion for their soldiers. Grievous is also known and feared for his cruelty and brutality. He is also shown to be very arrogant and manipulative, but also has a somewhat cowardly and pusillanimous side; he tends to flee when the tide is against him. Despite this, he is also quite indefatigable and relentless; he is totally determined to destroy the Jedi, and will sometimes fight them even when he is in a bad condition. This is shown when he fought Obi-Wan despite the fact that he was still weak from a crippling blow inflicted by Mace Windu, showing a mild form of recklessness. However, despite his villainy, Grievous is also somewhat assured, sympathetic and compassionate, caring for his people and Kummar. And on one occasion, he even showed pity for a Jedi, letting her land minor hits on him before giving her a clean death. And he seems to care greatly of his pet Gor as when he realized that Kit Fisto and Nahdar Vebb killed him he was enraged and smashed his control room with his fists. Grievous hated Nute Gunray for thinking of him as nothing but a servant droid, which enraged him to no end and saw the viceroy and the other Separatist leaders as greedy weaklings. Grievous also had something of a rivalry with Asajj Ventress, but the two shared one trait; a dislike and contempt for the mindless battle droids of the Separatists, which he often destroyed to alleviate his frustration. Biography Background Grievous was known as a fearsome warrior that has killed a countless number of people throughout the galaxy. Originally a freedom fighter on his homeworld of Kalee, known as Quamaen jai Sheelal, the man who would come to be known as General Grievous quickly became a feared force on the battlefield. As a commander, Grievous lead his people to victory over those who had invaded their home. However, during the battle, he was involved in a violent crash when his speeder was destroyed, injuring and even mutilating his body. Despite this, Grievous' tactical prowess had attracted attention from the Sith Lords Darth Sidious and Count Dooku, who, with the help of the InterGalactic Banking Clan and the willing approval from Grievous himself, rebuilt Grievous as a cyborg to become more powerful. The cyborg body included versatile mechanized extremities, leaving only a select few internal organs as well as his eyes, brain, heart, and lungs organic. Dooku trained Grievous in the ways of the Sith and (despite Grievous being neither), especially in the art of combat. Grievous excelled in his mastery of the weapon, leading it to become one of his primary weapons aside from his blaster sidearm. ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' During the war, Grievous was put in charge of the Separatist warship called the Malevolence, a Subjugator-class heavy cruiser that possessed two powerful mega-ion cannons capable of obliterating entire Republic fleets on both the starboard side and port side of the ship. Grievous destroyed several fleets while in command of the Malevolence, even Jedi General Plo Koon eventually took a fleet to deal with Grievous, but his fleet was no match for the Malevolence's ion cannon. Koon and a few of his troops survived but were faced with ships sent by Grievous to destroy the Republic escape pods. Koon and his men were eventually rescued by Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker who then delivered news of the weapons to the Republic. Later, Count Dooku gave Grievous permission to attack a Republic medical station in the Kaliida Nebula. However, upon arrival, Anakin and a fleet of Republic ships emerged from hyperspace to defend the medical station and destroy the Malevolence. Grievous had no choice but to engage Anakin's fleet in battle, then aimed the ion cannon at the medical station and ordered his droids to open fire. Before they could fire, however, the Republic fleet attacked and disabled the ion cannon and caused it to explode, even damaging the hyperdrive, angering Grievous. Grievous demanded his battle droids to repair both the ion cannon and hyperdrive immediately, which they complied to do. Eventually, Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi that Grievous faced countless times throughout the war, attacked the Malevolence ''with a fleet of three Star Destroyers, including the ''Resolute, Anakin's flagship. The general ordered that they jump to hyperspace so they would be safe in Separatist controlled space, however, a battle droid told Grievous that the hyperdrive took some damage during the attack. Contacted by Dooku, the Sith Lord was informed by the cyborg that the Malevolence had taken heavy damage from the destruction of the weapon, which led to Dooku informing Grievous that the Naboo Senator, Senator Padmé Amidala was onroute to the battle that she was unknowingly heading to, where the general would capture her and cause the Republic to stop firing on the warship, though Amidala suggested that they continue their attack and destroy it once and for all. However, Padmé Amidala overloaded her ship's engines to self-destruct to destroy the cyborg general. The ship blew up, taking two battle droids with it, however, Grievous survived and began searching for the senator, eventually being informed that the damage that was dealt to the hyperdrive was not as bad as once thought and that they would be able to repair it and get underway shortly. Anakin and Obi-Wan eventually arrived on board the Malevolence to rescue the Senator and C-3PO so the Republic ships could continue firing upon the monstrous warship. The Jedi both split separate ways and they learned from Padmé that the battle droids were almost finished repairing the hyperdrive, which prompted Obi-Wan to go to the hyperdrive control room and sabotage it to delay their escape and buy the Republic more time for another nearby Republic fleet led by Jedi Master Luminara Unduli to reinforce them after she finished fighting Separatist forces in a battle nearby the Kaliida Nebula. However, Kenobi was ambushed by a small squad of battle droids and his nemesis and was forced to escape from the room without sabotaging the hyperdrive and Grievous told his droids to guard the hyperdrive before he pursued the Jedi. After the Malevolence was destroyed, Grievous secretly planned a surprise attack on the cloning facilities of Kamino with Asajj Ventress, where they would end the production of clone troopers to be victorious in the war, so Grievous sent a squad of new Separatist battle droids, BX-series droid commandos, to the Republic listening post on the Rishi Moon and keep the all-clear signal active to succeed in the attack on Kamino without the Republic knowing until it was too late. However, Hevy, Echo, Fives, Cutup, Droidbait, Sergeant O'Niner, Nub and the other clones that maintained the base, fought back against the droids with the help of Commander Cody and Captain Rex, though some of the clones were killed at the beginning of the attack, including O'Niner, Droidbait and Nub. Grievous' next target was the planet Bothawui, which housed a Republic intelligence center. The Jedi Council dispatched Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan learner, Ahsoka Tano, with a newly-christened fleet of Venator-class Star Destroyers to stop the cyborg. Grievous cut the Jedi out of their hyperlanes and engaged the Jedi three times in open space before Skywalker and his fleet escaped and took a direct course to Bothawui. Grievous fled from his ship in Soulless One, a Belbullab-22 starfighter and was pursued by Skywalker but Grievous was able to jump to hyperspace and retreat away from the battle due to Skywalker's fighter crashing into debris, destroying his fighter. Grievous confronted Tano and her clone squad on listening post after ordering his IG-100 MagnaGuards to guard R2-D2. The general killed all the clones but Rex and Denal. Ahsoka defended herself against Grievous's blows and retreated to a room filled with spare droid parts to hide, only for a traitorous astromech droid to give her away. Grievous destroyed her comlink, and she managed to escape through a vent. Upon his arrival at his fortress on the third moon of Vassek, Grievous was confronted by Jedi Master Kit Fisto and Jedi Knight Nahdar Vebb along with their squad of clones, who were led there by a homing device that was attached to a Consular-class cruiser that was stolen by Asajj Ventress to escape with the Viceroy Nute Gunray, however, they were misled to the moon by the homing beacon and the Viceroy was safe elsewhere. Suddenly, Count Dooku appeared on a hologram and indirectly mentioned that Nute Gunray was indeed somewhere else in the galaxy and also indirectly proclaimed that the Separatists' second-in-command, General Grievous, was an alternative for the Viceroy of the Trade Federation. Soon thereafter, a door was activated by a button that was remotely pressed by the Sith Lord, revealing a room that contained statues of Grievous' transformation into a cyborg and at least 15 Jedi Padawan braids, showing the Jedi how many members from the Jedi Order were murdered by Grievous. After entering his fortress, Grievous called out for Gor, a Roggwart which he considered his pet, and was confronted by the Jedi and Clone troopers. He quickly engaged his intruders but lost his legs to Fisto, however, he still managed to kill a few clones with his legs cut off and proceeded to escape to the fortress' control room, where he was repaired by EV-A4-D, his droid doctor. Grievous then asked the droid what happened to his bodyguards and was told that for recharge, they were remotely deactived, leading the droid to assume that his master was the one who deactivated them and Grievous immediately reactivated them and ordered them to secure the perimeter of his fortress. Fisto asked the two clones that were guarding the ships, Niner and Bel, to send a transmission to the Republic to bring reinforcements to Vassek 3, although they were killed inside the Nu-class attack shuttle after one of Grievous' MagnaGuards destroyed the shuttle with a rocket launcher. Grievous left the intruders at the mercy of his pet Roggwart, Gor, before being contacted by Dooku, who confirmed to Grievous that this was a test for him since his defeats had shaken Dooku's faith in the general. Grievous decided to play along and Fisto and Vebb soon found the entrance to Grievous' control room. But as they tried to sneak in, Vebb chose to confront Grievous instead, despite Fisto trying to convince him otherwise. In the midst of their argument, EV-A4-D locks Fisto away from Vebb and the Jedi defeated all five of Grievous' guards. Vebb proceeds to attack Grievous, but the general killed the young Jedi by pulling a blaster on him as they fought. Grievous engaged Fist in combat, but he started to gain the upper hand until some of Grievous' MagnaGuards arrived, turning the odds against him. As R6-H5 arrives with his starfighter, Fisto escaped and returns to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Grievous eventually captured Jedi Master, Eeth Koth, and then contacted the Jedi Temple. In his message, he declared his victory over the Jedi to show one of the MagnaGuards torturing Koth promising that the Jedi Master's death would be slow, much to the horror of the Jedi watching. However, Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe noticed a coded message made by hand gestures of Koth, which was decoded by Obi-Wan, telling them that Grievous was in the Saleucami system. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Adi Gallia thus departed to rescue Eeth Koth and capture Grievous. Kenobi entered the Separatist ship and fought the MagnaGuards and eventually Grievous. Count Dooku secretly instructed General Grievous to order a group of explosive droids disguised as sanitary units on Coruscant to conduct sabotage on Coruscant power generator. Grievous contacted the droids and ordered them to proceed. Grievous's units were successful in making the Republic deregulate the banks. After the destruction of the moon post on Rishi, General Grievous and Asajj Ventress planned an attack on the cloning facilities on Kamino Grievous attacks the barracks to kill all the clones he can find there, while Ventress heads for the main DNA storage to grab the prime DNA sample of the clones' template. Grievous ordered his droids to throw the other clones out of there but was confronted by Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the two engaged in a lightsaber duel. Grievous escaped with Ventress when a Trident-class assault craft unit broke the platform they were fighting on. Soon afterward, Grievous suffered a humiliating defeat when he attempted to invade Naboo. Jar Jar Binks (posing as Gungan Boss Lyonie) distracted Grievous in a series of negotiations long enough for the Gungan Army to shut down Grievous's invasion force. As Grievous pursued Jar Jar, he slaughtered many Gungan Grand Army soldiers. At that moment, General Tarpals intervened and engaged Grievous in a duel. Although he was mortally wounded by the cyborg, Tarpals impaled Grievous through his chest which allows the Gungan Army to bombard the wounded general with energized projectiles and capture him. However, Grievous was freed in a prisoner exchange with Skywalker between Dooku and Padmé Amidala. After Savage’s trumpery, Grievous was ordered by Count Dooku to wipe out Asajj Ventress, Mother Talzin, and her fellow Nightsisters on Dathomir. Grievous took a Separatist Fleet to Dathomir and landed his forces. The Separatist forces successfully defeated the Nightsisters, with Grievous himself killing Old Daka while Mother Talzin escaped through the use of her magic. The Separatists were unable to capture or kill Asajj Ventress, who also escaped. After forcing Kenobi to a retreat on Floruum, Grievous and his forces took Ohnaka's base as retribution for previously holding Dooku to ransom. Grievous prepares to board the Jedi's speeder tank, which forces R2 to execute some risky maneuvers in an attempt to shake him off. However, this move leaves the tank crashed instead. The stunned Jedi recover just as Grievous moves in for the kill when Ohnaka's escape ship, the rebuilt Slave I, arrives on the scene to pick him up. Ahsoka sends her youngling charges to the craft and engages Grievous in combat to cover their escape. She then barely escapes onto the ship on her own, and before Hondo has a chance to properly repay Grievous for his cordiality, though two Armored Assault Tanks soon forced them to withdraw from the planet and force Hondo into heading for Coruscant, where he would return Ahsoka and the younglings to the Jedi Temple, their home. Grievous appears as a major character in the four-part comic series, Son of Dathomir, an unproduced story arc intended for . The cyborg general is sent by Dooku to hunt down the rogue Sith Lord Darth Maul, who has become a significant threat to Sidious's plans. Grievous is ordered to only wound Maul's forces, but not kill him; this is in order to draw out Mother Talzin, who is later revealed to be Maul's blood mother. Though he thinks it foolish to keep Maul alive, Grievous does as he is told. He takes a huge army of droids to Zanbar and attacks Maul's army of Death Watch warriors. Despite heavy casualties, Grievous' droids ultimately win the battle. During the battle, Grievous briefly fights Maul and wins, forcing him to flee. Later, Grievous and Dooku are lured into a trap by Maul and his minions and are taken prisoner in order to draw out Sidious. However, Grievous soon escapes and rejoins Sidious, who orders Grievous to attack Dathomir again, where Maul and Talzin are planning using Dooku as a sacrifice to restore Talzin to full strength. Sidious fights Talzin while Grievous duels Maul again. Maul eventually overpowers Grievous and Force-pushes him through a wall. Grievous quickly reappears, however, and after Sidious and Dooku have subdued Talzin (who has thrown Maul out of the battle to save his life), Grievous stabs her through the chest with his lightsabers, killing her. Episode Appearances ''Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith'' Near the end of the war, General Grievous led a daring mission in the kidnapping of Chancellor Palpatine in the Battle of Coruscant under the orders of Count Dooku. Keeping his prisoner in the custody of Dooku aboard his flagship, Grievous was unsurprised when Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker arrived to stage a rescue. The Jedi proved victorious, with Anakin killing Dooku and freeing the Chancellor, but were soon apprehended by Grievous’ droids. Brought before him, Grievous took their lightsabers, boasting that they would make a fine addition to his collection. Thanks to some of R2-D2’s clever trickery, however, the Jedi regained their weapons and cornered the droid army leader. In a last-second move, Grievous shattered the bridge viewport and escaped into space. Grievous headed for a major Separatist base on Utapau. Speaking with Darth Sidious, he was assured that the war was coming to an end, and the Separatists would be victorious. Still, it would prove to be short-lived comfort for the walking terror. Obi-Wan soon arrived with a battalion of clones, and the Battle of Utapau began. The General and Obi-Wan duelled, and despite wielding four lightsabers at once, Grievous was dismembered and once again tried to flee. Obi-Wan gave chase, and the two eventually fought in a knock-down drag-out fist fight. The Jedi had lost his lightsaber and found himself dangling from a cliff, and Grievous appeared to have the upper hand. As the General menacingly lurched forward, prepared to deliver the final blow, Obi-Wan used the Force to draw Grievous' blaster into his hand. He shot Grievous in the chest, five times, igniting what remained of his organic matter, and the menace was no more. Legacy Years after Grievous' death, a Mon Calamari named Karbin was modified with cybernetic enhancements by an Imperial researcher named Cylo, who intended to create people such as Karbin to replace Darth Vader as the Emperor's new apprentice but will be killed by Vader himself. In Karbin's case, he was modified after the late Grievous. After the Battle of Endor, it was implied that when building Mister Bones, Temmin Wexley had use some of Grievous' programming to create him. Overall role in the plan of the Sith Palpatine, who was actually in control of Grievous, intentionally had the General perform horrible war-crimes throughout the war, such as brutal bombing's of civilian world's and the use of chemical warfare, that would strike fear into the hearts of the public. This would help the civilians accept the new role of Galactic Empire, that would protect them from future threats like him. Grievous, like most of the key most Separatist-leaders, was also a non-human, which helped the Empire's humans-first policy, as so many of the war-criminals were non-humans. Grievous was continually used in Imperial propaganda as a reminder for the horror's of the war, and many rebellions were often compared to the late general's achievements in the news. Powers and Abilities Grievous is an extremely destructive, powerful, and deadly fighter, being one of the most proficient Jedi hunters to exist. He is extremely proficient, efficacious, and authoritative at wielding lightsabers, using his own unique form, which utilizes extremely fast barrages of strikes and more powerful blows to overwhelm his enemies. Grievous can split his arms in two, giving him four arms to fight with and can spin his torso, arms, and wrists in deadly, blindingly fast storms of death. Grievous can even use his feet just as well as his hands and his ability to wield his lightsabers in this unorthodox and fast flowing style makes him able to hold his own against several opponents at once. However, in his final duel against Obi-Wan Kenobi, Grievous uses all four of his arms and lightsabers, but each lightsaber is quickly disarmed by his opponent. This fact can be interpreted that Grievous has been weakened after Mace Windu uses Force Crush on him after attempting to kidnap Sidious, which damages his organ resulting in his constant coughing and declining in strength. Grievous is also perfectly willing to use more dishonest, manipulative, and underhanded tactics, for example, pulling a blaster to finish his opponents. He is a skilled general and tactician, using chaotic, seemingly random strategies that can easily trick his opponents. Grievous is quick to target civilians in battle, forcing his enemy to make the choice between victory and protecting innocents. He can also control his droids through antennae in his head, making him even more in control during battles. Grievous's mechanical body is far stronger, flexible, and agile than most other creatures and can also survive the vacuum of space. He is also a skilled and influential pilot, said to be as good at handling a ship as he is with a lightsaber. Quotes }} Audio Sample Trivia *Grievous never fought Anakin in a lightsaber duel, the closest they got to a fight is when Grievous used a MagnaGuard electrostaff to break the glass of the Separatist ship in order to kill both Anakin and Obi-Wan. *In Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Grievous has six fingers on each hand, but in the Clone Wars, Grievous has only four on each hand, and in the animated series, he has five fingers on each hand. *Each villain in the Star Wars prequels foreshadows a different aspect of what Anakin will become. Grievous represents a wheezing and heavy breathing cyborg. *Though most likely a coincidence, the enemy called Grievous Bodily Arm from the Dragon Quest series shares more similarities with General Grievous than just their names. *Grievous's death is the final cryptic display of how powerful a Jedi Obi-Wan became, displaying how powerful he will be against Anakin when their final duel on Mustafar breaks out. *Grievous was first introduced as a villain in the Legends 2003 Clone Wars Cartoon but was soon changed by George Lucas in Revenge of the Sith. Grievous was soon written as a more heroic backstory but Dave Filoni changed Grievous's entire history and made him still a villain at heart. *Grievous's full name in the non-canon Star Wars: Visionaries is Qymaen jai Sheelal. In the Legends storyline, Qymaen was a Kaleesh warrior that fought in a war against the Yam'rii. He met and grew a strong relationship with a female named Ronderu Iij Kummar. When she died, Qymaen took on the name Grievous, growing a strong hatred for the Yam'rii. He was eventually reconstructed into a cyborg by the Confederacy of Independent Systems after a near-death experience when his ship was secretly blown up by Count Dooku. *The sound effect of Grievous’s laugh came from George Lucas when he had bronchitis during the filming of Attack of the Clones. *Grievous hates being called a droid. *Grievous is 7 feet tall and 345 lbs. *Grievous appears in the prequel game of the Angry Birds Star Wars franchise, where he is renamed "General Grunters" to fit his actor, Corporal Pig. Grievous spins his lightsabers around him to attack, and made his first appearance in the Pork Side of the fifth stage, Revenge Of The Pork. This is rather strange, since he never fled to Mustafar, which the Pork Side version of the stage centers around. Grievous only appears in the first three stages, and he does not appear since, not even in the boss stage. Navigation de:General Grievous es:General Grievous pl:Generał Grievous Category:Aliens Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Barbarian Category:Honorable Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Assassin Category:Arrogant Category:Enforcer Category:Warlords Category:Terrorists Category:Rivals Category:Serial Killers Category:Misanthropes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Pawns Category:Archenemy Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers Category:Strategic Category:Dark Knights Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Anarchist Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Genocidal Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Right-Hand Category:Oppressors Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gaolers Category:Egotist Category:Slaver Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Jingoist Category:Disciplinarians Category:Male Category:Delusional Category:Conspirators Category:Superorganism Category:Minion Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Supremacists Category:Posthumous Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Control Freaks Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Mascots Category:Opportunists Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Nameless Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Provoker Category:Tragic Category:Criminals Category:Thrill-Seekers